Way back when
by Vintage Killer
Summary: What if Eli and Clare met years ago?
1. The first day

**So this is my first Degrassi fanfic so be nice please **** So this whole thing is what if Eli and Clare met YEARS before credit goes to CelijahHasChoclateEclares from one of her stories just one chapter though no I won't tell you which quess you'll just have to read them ALL until you find it ;) ;)**

_**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OK? YEP I NOT ONLY WENT TO BOLD/ITALICS I WENT TO UNDERLINE MMMHMMM**_

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I was getting dressed my middle school had closed no more uniform (My sister Darcy decided in the middle of the night wake my mom buy me ALL new clothes and burn old clothes UGH) I still remember walking up that morning

"MOM WHERE IS MY PLAID SKIRT!" I screamed downstairs "WHICH ONE?" My mom yelled back "ANY OF THEM" My throat hurt now… My mom came up "Try the back yard…" "ok?" I went outside "What's with the ashes?" "ME AND DARC BOUGHT YOU NEW CLOTHES AND BURNED THE OLD!" "WHAT?" "'YEP!" "…" "now go put on some of your new clothes "UGH"

The clothes have grown on me I picked out a green button-up top with a jean just-above-the-knee-skirt with jean suspenders. I had laser eye surgery over the summer so now I had big blue eyes I also cut my hair short and curly. I guess I could be considered pretty…maybe.

**Eli POV**

I put on a Dead-Hand band-tee, my acid wash pants, and a black silk tie. "You know you could wear color for once" my mom said as I grabbed an apple "sure ok mom I'll just wear a RAINBOW!" ".IM-POS-ABLE!" "bye mom" "bye" I walked out to the driveway where my dad stood next to a Hearse? "DAD WHEN DID YOU GET THIS IT'S SWEET!" "it's for you WHEN you're old enough" "AWESOME!" I jumped in the hearse and left

**Clare**

I walked down the stairs "NICE OUTFIT CLARE!" Darc yelled "Well you kinda burned all my others." I pointed out "Whatever let's go I can drive now!" she yelled "And I got a PORCHSE!" "Of course" "MEH!"

I had just saw my friend Alli she lives on my street "ALLI!" "CLARE! I'm SO SORRY I was gone all summer but WOW you look GREAT!" "thanks" I said I turned and saw another girl I new "ALLI IT'S NICOLE!" I said "NICOLE OVER HERE!" Alli yelled to her she ran over and hugged us "OMG HOW ARE Y'ALL I WAS GONE ALL SUMMER YOU BOTH LOOK GREAT BUT CLARE WOW!" "Hahaha thanks" I told her "Well my cousin Elijah- Sorry Eli should be here any minute" Right after she said that A HEARSE PULLED UP HOW COOL IS THAT? "Oh they brought the coffin car Uncle Bullfrog ,He's a shock-jock so yea, bought for Eli for when he can drive it's just so ICKY!" "I think it's cool" Alli and Nicole looked at me in disbelief "WHAT!" we walked over "Hey kiddo" "Hey Uncle Bullfrog this is Clare and Alli." She said motioning to us "hi" we both said and shook his hand just then a REALLY cute boy stepped out of the car he had deep green eyes and dark brown hair he wore all black my parents probably wouldn't like him but at this moment I don't care. WAIT I LIKE BOYS?

**Eli POV**

I stepped out of the car and stood to see a REALLY pretty girl standing with my cousin she had red-ish hair big blue frosty eyes and she was pale "Hi Eli is it?" SHE KNOWS MY NAME I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW WAIT YOU DOFUS SAY SOMETHING "Hi yes it's Eli, Eli Goldsworthy, and you are?" I said shaking her hand "Clare, Clare Edwards" she said smiling " I LOVE your car" she told my dad "well it's Eli's he just can't drive it" "Oh well I love hearses I just think they're REALLY cool" "Really?" I asked "Well I think I'm naming it Morty" I told her "Like mortician?" "EXACTLY!" "Well I better go" she said smiling "See you around?" "Hope so" I told her "Dad, do I like girls now?" "FINNALY" He yelled

**Clare**

Nicole and Alli pulled me around a corner "YOU LOVE ELI" They both yelled " Maaaybe" I said

* * *

**See that little review button there? Hit it or everyone dies next story because I'll be depressed! You think I suck ok? JUST REVEIW**


	2. HE'S IN ONE OF MY CLASSES oh no him too

**I wasn't planning on writing until I had AT LEAST 5 reviews because I didn't think it so popular so fast but considering the person who I got the idea from (CelijahHasChoclateEclares) reviewed it I decided I would for you lazy people who won't go back and read it here it is BE HAPPY!**

"**Yesssssss! Uh-huh, oh yeah, *victory dance* Whoooooooo.**

**I LOVED IT. Because this is better than mine cuz NOW I know that Eli's mom isn't dead and his dad is a shock-jock. :/**

**BUT... I love it, well of course I do**."

**Yes I made you read it but it makes me happy! Wow I just checked my story traffic I didn't think I would have this many readers Thanks for reading hey but guys please review my writing and music are my life so I want to know what you think I won't be mad or sad unless you don't review because I believe there is ALWAYS room for improvement WOW this is long wait a second I have to get my kitten out of the drawer she got stuck in Marie curiosity killed the cat well TO THE STORY**

* * *

**Clare's POV**

I walked in to my first period advanced English class I knew I wouldn't know anyone because I was with all eighth graders, I had always been a gifted writer, I toke my seat and then Eli walked in I smiled like a ditz 'STOP LOOKING STUPID' I mentally scolded myself "Hey EliJAH!" His cousin had told me he hated his real name so he went by Eli oh this will be fun! "It's Eli" "No I like Elijah" "Eli" "Elijah" "Eli" "Elijah" "Ok Red" "My hair isn't THAT red" "stop calling me Elijah I won't call you Red…that much" he muttered the last part to himself so I just rolled my eyes "Fine" I said just then my worst nightmare walked in I mean he was in gifted last year so I'm not surprised but did he HAVE to be in this class? K.C. Guthrie I had dated one boy before and it was him it was just a stupid summer thing I dumped him when I found out he cheated on me as I turned back to Eli I heard my name "Clare?" "WHAT DO YOU WANT K.C.?" I yelled with more anger than I thought was in me "PLEASE Take me back Clare I love you!" "Really did you love me when you were making-out with Hannah? Hmmm K.C. I'm waiting for an answer!" "I-I don't know" "HA that's original 'I DON'T KNOW' YOU ARE DEAD TO ME K.C. GUTHRIE DO YOU HERE ME DEAD!" I then turned around to Eli "WOW Red I didn't know you could be so angry" he said looking at K.C. I looked too he looked in a word broken I giggled "wow you are mean remind me never get on your bad side so how did he?" Eli asked motioning towards K.C. 'He cheated on me while we date over the summer with some girl Hannah Nicholson" "Crap" "What?" "Hannah's…" he trailed off" What girlfriend? Friend? Wife?" "Really wife? She's my other cousin" "ok" "you're not mad?" "No you didn't tell her to go be skanky" "yeea" "ELIJAH TELL ME NOW!" "Well I gave her guy advice about a guy named K.C. I WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HER IF SHE TOLD ME HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND!" "It's ok" "really?" "Yea" "ok then" the teacher started speaking today class we're assigning writing partners "Mr. Goldsworthy wiiiith Ms. Edwards 'YES' I thought "Mr. Torres and Mr. Guthrie" I looked for the poor guy who got K.C. He was wearing loose clothes a plaid shirt with baggie jeans and a grey beanie with some girl-ish features I looked at Eli what was he thinking?

**Eli's POV**

So Clare was my English partner GREAT "…Mr. Torres" My head snapped up I saw a guy I knew Adam Schweet I threw him a note '_Adam! Ps it's Eli' OMG ELI THANK GOD I KNOW SOMEONE HERE!' 'Yea me to although I met the girl next to me this morning here name's Clare I'll introduce u 2 after class she's really smart ad pretty and nice and she loves hearses' ' Eli likes Clare and COOL! I GET TO KNOW MORE PEOPLE' 'haha Adam you're so weird sometimes' 'But awesome at the same time' 'whatever' _just then the bell rang I grabbed Clare's arm "Not so fast little Red" "UGH" "This is Adam" "nice to meet you" "Eli was gushing about you in our note" then I slapped him in the back of the head and grabbed his beanie "Hey well then here you go Clare" he handed her the note "No mine" I said snatching it away "AW Eli did you say something mean about me" "NO NO NO!" "oh no no no he said 'She's really smart and pre-" I threw Adam's stupid beanie at him "Never mind" "Pleease Eli" "NOPE" I said running to class she walked of down the hall when I got to class I saw her sitting next Adam wow we all had another class together Cool "Hey Eli" they both said "'sup guys?" then someone tapped me on the shoulder "can I talk to you not in front of them" he motioned to Clare and Adam Clare pretended he didn't exist and went on with her conversation with Adam "Sure" we walked into the hall "Switch me English partners" he said politely "I don't think so" "Ok well you better watch your back" this was nothing I hadn't heard before I walked back in and sat next to Clare and Adam.

* * *

**So what do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! COME ON GUYS DO IT! I like them they make me happy PLEEASE unless you want me to kill everyone review otherwise Eli-Dead Clare-Dead Adam-Dead EVERYONE WILL DIE COME ON GUY REVIEW IT REVIEW IT REVIEW IT! wow this was exactly 1,000 words including this COOL!**


	3. Author's Note

**I was just watching the newest Degrassi again and Clare ran off mad on her bike just like Julia before she did so why didn't Eli chase her freaking out because they just fought just like with Julia so WTF? This is from the one where she finds out her parents are selling the house.**


	4. filler

**So I decided some part I'll do it's a dance I have the dress ideas mapped in my head now to find ones that look like them so I have a question I'll post a poll so don't answer in the review people still will *sigh* anyway before or after the dance Clare and Eli start to date after will take longer but will also give you more chapters before will be the next chapter I have the dance kinda mapped out not really how to get to it my hands just kinda take over when I write I never know what's going to happen it just does but now that you're made for me dragging this out LET'S GET TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

**Clare's POV **

"Can I talk to you?" K.C. walked up to Eli My face went from completely content to flat in a split second he had that power I wasn't angry anymore just…indifferent Adam eyed me as Eli walked out I turned to him "UGH" was all I said "um…" "God I hate him" "why?" "That was my ex K.C." I told him about everything that happened just as I finished Eli walked back in K.C. still in the hall when he took his seat the teacher started "Blah, blah, blah." Was all I heard I was too busy thinking about what K.C. wanted when the bell rang Adam and I compared schedules we had one class different gym oh well I had Alli there good he had compared with Eli already he had the same schedule "OMG We're all split up for ONE class" I said chuckling "What's Alli gonna do when she sees you two have ONE class together" "flip" "Have fun!" he said as I was walking into my next class "Don't worry I won't!" I yelled back as he left "CLARE CLARE CLARE!" "Crap" I muttered "Alli!" "SCHEDULE NOW!" "Crap…again" I said handing it to her "ONE CLASS! NOT INCLUDING LUNCH!" "Aaaw" "So who all is in your classes so far?" "Eli and Adam Eli Nicole's cousin and Adam his friend are in all of my classes but this one." "Well I already compared with Nicole this is your only class with her too." "that sucks" "yea anyway" "OH I heard we're having a dance soon you vote on the theme and when to have it there's a _**POLL **_ for it" "cool"

**Eli's POV**

I was in my P.E. bored no Clare it sucks no Adam either so I was bored when the bell rang I ran to my next class (and didn't get caught? Sweet!) anyway when I got there I ran past the class and turned around when I got there Clare was laughing at me WHY DID I HAVE TO ACT SO DUMB AROUND HER? "Hey red" "DON'T CALL ME THAT ELIJAH" 'Grrrr" "KEEP GOING THIS IS INTERTAING!" "shut up Adam" "sad face" once class ended my dad picked me up in Morty " bye Clare, Adam." Bye Eli" "Later dude"

* * *

**Yea yea yea filler chapter but I had to and there's no poll for the theme just leave it in the review sorry it's short**


	5. AN

**Guys I need ideas for the dance theme I have the dresses and shoes just have to get the tuxs for guys shouldn't be hard (Eli's will be the one from vegas night) because before has been voted for it so I need a theme before I can write it HEY DON'T CALL **_**ME**_** LAZY I'VE BEEN RESEARCHING JUST CAN'T FIND A GOOD ONE! Ok well give me ideas if I like one and use it and credit you SO DON'T POST IDEAS ANONYMOUSLY!**


	6. dance part uno

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! Aren't you happy? You better be! LOL just kidding! Sorry I haven't been writing I've been REALLY BUSY**

**The theme is a night in Paris submitted by ****madamDegrassi16**

**Outfits:**

**Clare: Dress: .com/wedding-dresses/red-wedding-dresses/strapless-satin-bubble-dress-cocktail-gown-prom-holiday-medium**

**shoes: .**

**(It's supposed to look like something she wouldn't wear you'll see why)**

**Alli: Dress: .com/lovely-short-sweetheartneck-abklelength-organza-appliques-baby-blue-plus-size-cocktail-dress-pluscock02_**

**Shoes: .com/dp/B000UK035W/183-7836484-0128305?ie=UTF8&creative=395033&suppressRedirect=1&linkCode=asn&tag=endlesscj-20&creativeASIN=B000UK035W**

**Eli: .?fbid=1485202464222&set=o.100608849997472**

**K.C.: Just a tux with a bow tie.**

**Disclaimer: I own two cats and dog NOT Degrassi**

* * *

Eli's POV

"Hey" Adam said walking up to me "what's up?" "Nothing much" I replied actually there was one big thing up I wanted to ask Clare to the dance BUT I was scared"You're a _terrible _liar, dude" Adam stated emphasizing terrible "hm?" I had barely been paying attention "You. Can't. Lie" he said "W-what do you mean? I'm not lying…" I said panicking "Something is up…a girl?...The dance?...CLARE!" he shouted Calre "N-n-n-noooo" Oh crap "YOU LIE!" He screamed at me "Ok maybe just shut up!" I said "I'M GONING TO TELL HER!" He shouted that's not happening "NO!" I screamed and toke his beanie and tossed it in my locker and slammed t shut and locked it "Duuuude!" He whined "I'll give it back IF you promise not to tell Clare." I said I wasn't letting him tell her "Fine." He muttered "Fine what?" I wanted a real promise. "Fine, I won't tell Clare." He muttered "Tell me what?" Clare asked walking up "NOTHING!" I shouted "I will find out Elijah" she said running off laughing "NO YOU WON'T RED!" I shouted down the hall and headed to my first class. "Hey Red" I whispered in Clare's ear walking past her to sit down. BRIIIIIIIING the bell rang and got hit in the head with a piece of paper. I picked it up of my desk.

'_How are you asking Clare out?'-Adam_

'_I don't know.'_

'_Better do it soon'_

'_Why?'_

' _K.C. that guy Fitz…both are after her.'_

'_um…ok you're right don't rub it in my face!'_

"Hey Clare" I said walking up to her "Hey Eli" she said turning around "So um…I…was…um…wondering…if um you um wanted-" I was cut off by a males voice "Hey Clare" K.C. grrr "What?" Clare's voice indifferent in a snap POINT ELI! "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Ha is he REALLY asking Clare she HA- "Sure!" she said her voice perking up WAIT WHAT? NOOOOOOOO! "REALLY?" K.C. asked "No" Clare said her voice returning to indifferent YEEEEEEEESSS! He walked off "Anyway what were you asking?" she asked me seeming interested "Well would you like to-" someone else interrupted me "REALLY?...Did I just say that out loud?" I asked "Yea" Clare responded ugh Fitz this time "Clare you, me, dance, wear something pretty." Really? He's asking her out like that " Learn how to ask a girl out RIGHT and I'll think about it." He walked off "Ok so I need to say this quick. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" I said without breathing "Sure" she said Adam ran up I need to talk to you he said grabbing me and dragging me to the hall. "Ok we need ways for you to ask her out!" "Adam-" "GOOGLE!" Adam-" "OK just let me look it up on my phone "ADAM!" "What?" "I asked her to the dance already!" I said "Ok well thanks for not telling me and wasting my time" he said walking off "What just happened?" I asked myself just don't ask

Clare's POV

I darted to gym and when I got in I started yelling "ALLI! ALLI! ALLI!" "What?" she asked, clearly annoyed. " I HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE!" "WHO?" she said ,sure NOW she's interested "ELI!" "WHAT?" I heard a shout behind me I turned around and it was-

* * *

**AHAHAHA it's probably not who you think I have plans new chapter tomorrow? I think so. Time to make up for being gone.**


	7. Dance Part 2

**So I was checking my last chapter and the links are messed up! GRRRRR they will be on my profile**

**Sorry I'm publishing this now I meant to publish it earlier forgot but at least you aren't waiting for months! TO THE STORY! There will be 3-5 dance parts.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi_I_would be dating Eli :D Sorry Clare**

**Clare's POV**

"I HAVE A DATE TO THE DANCE!" "WHO?" she said, sure NOW she's interested "ELI!" "WHAT?" I heard a shout **(AN: actually 3 but I couldn't tell you that now could I?)** behind me I turned around and it was K.C., Fitz, and Nicole. "Heeey guys" I said "how's life?" please forget "ELI?" they all yelled "NOT ME?" KC screamed "OR ME" Fitz shouted "HE'S MY COUSIN!" Nicole yelled "Uuuuuum…well…you see…" the whistle blew thank god "BYE." After class they cornered me in the hall "answers" Nicole demanded "Oh um ok right Fitz: you asked me out like a total JERK 'you, me, dance, wear somethin' pretty' REALLY? OK KC: I hate you. Nicole:" the worst one to explain to "he's cute, sweet, funny, and I think I kinda like him." PLEASE LET THEM DROP IT NOW "Get to class kids" Ms. Soto said their attention was on something else I took this chance to dart off. I got to math oh-no KC's in this class and it's still sit anywhere. I plopped next to Adam and Eli "Clare and Eli sittin' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-OW" Adam said "CLARE why'd you hit me?" he said rubbing the back of his head "SHUT UP!" I yelled stuffing my face in a book "I'm offended." Eli said I forgot about him "NO that's not it it's just I hope KC forgot I'm in this class I'll explain later." I said in a hushed tone "Ok" Adam and Eli said. Then someone tapped me one the shoulder I slowly turned around "We need to talk." He said.

**Eli's POV**

"We need to talk." KC said there goes Clare's plans. "No we really don't." she said panicked what? "Yes we do." He said grabbing her arm she shot me a worried glanced and he started to drag her I ran over and broke his grip and shoved Clare behind me "I think you need to leave her alone." I said (why am I being so protective?) "Listen, you don't have ANYTHING to do with this!" He said I could tell he was getting angry I don't care Clare doesn't want to talk to him, she isn't going to. "I don't care _leave her ALONE!"_ he wasn't going to talk to her it isn't happening as long as I'm around. I walked with Clare back to our seats before the bell rang.

****After Class****

"Why did KC want to talk to you?" I questioned "Well he asked me to the dance and I had to explain to him and…er…um…two other people why I was going with you." She explained "Who were the two others?" I asked her "Fitz…and…er…Nicole." I could barely her my cousin's name "What did you tell Nicole?" I asked "THIS IS MY CLASS!" She shouted, so she doesn't want me to know I'll find out.

****After school****

"Bye Clare." I said staring at her for a second "Bye Eli…Eli?" she said noticing I was zoned out "What?" I asked her "Bye Eli." She said again "OH Bye." I said, she walked away as I was about to find Nicole to ask her what Clare said about me Fitz and KC walked up "Hey Emo Boy!" This can't end well

**AN: I'm going to update on Saturdays now okay guys? Now I'm thinking about starting a Max Green Fanfic what do you guys think? (it will be updated Fridays)**


	8. AN 3

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NO UPDATES! I had a lot of school projects before it ended and for this month I have summer school DON'T HATE ME! The day I get out of summer school I will write a long chapter OK? I'M SORRY!


	9. Announcement!

**Hey long time no story, sorry about that. So guys I've decided on scraping this, not the premise, just the story, see I've decided to go back and rewrite the entire thing, I went through and realized just how much my writing has improved over the past while so I'm going to re-write it. I'll leave this version up just so you can see the old one but the new and improved version will be up soon!**


	10. Sorry guys!

**Ugh I am UBER sorry guys, school just started back, high school is more work, then my internet card broke so I had to wait to get my laptop back (they had it since January) so know I have that but I got it back after school started so I've been busy and now I don't have the stories anymore. GAH! Sorry been writing, so the new and improved version should be up soon!**


End file.
